joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthuny Stallings
Summary Anthuny Cary Stallings is a a user, and the creator of some femes and one feepypasta, He's the owner of the Anthuny & Friends Top Secret Community, He also has friends was Larry, Josh, and more on CFC Community. Afterall he had done lots of controversial stuff recently such making a shipping post of Taser Face and Miss X and making a poll of SWX calling him a meme which got him banned due to misinformation. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Low 2-C | 1-A, likely High 1-A Name: Anthuny Cary Stallings Age: 17 | Older than time itself Gender: Male Origin: Realm of The Role Classification: Human | Humanoid, Internet User, Creator, Animator, CFC Fan, Owner of the Anthuny & Friends Top Secret Community, Ugandan Knuckles Lover Powers and Abilities: Human Physiology | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Humanoid Physiology, User Physiology, Author Authority, Animation, Immortality (Likely 1 and 4), Teleportation, User Manipulation, OC Creation (Create some femes and one feepypasta.), Profile Manipulation, Profile Creation, Cringe Manipulation (Able to send people some cringe shippings.), Shapeshifting (Can turn into Uganthuny Knuckallings.), Transformation (Transform into Vault Anthuny.), Plot Manipulation, Origin Manipulation, Knowledge Manipulation, Precognition, Probability Manipulation, Creation (Create Femeverse, Feepypasta, and Realm of The Role.), Summoning (Can summon Doritard, Mountina, Vengeance Mountina, Weedin, Nooby, Omni-Stallings, his waifu Lapis Lazuli, and Lapthuny Lazuillings to match, whenever Anthuny wants to pick one.), Dimensional Travel (With Dimensional Button.), Reality Warping, 4th Wall Awareness, BFR (Send people to the Anthuny's Top Secret Community.), Transmutation (Turn anyone into fat.), Pyrotechnic Manipulation, Celebration Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Victory Manipulation (Make him win in battles against other users.), Power Bestowel (Can give other users joke powers.), Likely have abilities of Vault Boy when Anthuny turn into Vault Anthuny as including Weapon Mastery, Cartoon Physics, Radiation Resistance and Social Influencing | All previous abilities, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, Law Manipulation (Created rules of the verse.), Existence Erasure (Erase anyone from existence.), Nigh-Omnipotence Bestowal Attack Potency: Average Human Level (Is only the real human.) | Universal+ Level (Shown to be the creator who created Femeverse, Feepypasta, and Realm of The Role. Also he can created his own realm called the Anthuny & Friends Top Secret Community.) | Outerverse Level, likely High Outerverse Level (Should've been par with Miss X.) Speed: Average Human | MFTL+ (Can traveled distance to other universes.) | Omnipresent (Can kept up with Miss X.) Lifting Strength: Average Human | Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Average Human Class | Unknown | Outerversal, likely High Outerversal Durability: Average Human Level | Unknown, likely Universal+ Level | Outerverse Level, likely High Outerverse Level Stamina: Below Average (Shown to be lazy.) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Same as before, higher with melee weapons or firearms, Low Multiversal with Dimensional Button | Unknown Standard Equipment: His Phone and Computer. | Dimensional Button, and Any melee weapon or firearm (These weapons are for Vault Anthuny.) Intelligence: Above Average (Shown to has above average IQ for reasons.) | Nigh-Omniscient (Grant him nigh-omniscient, made him knows all of things in the universe to know what would happen on his own realm.) Weaknesses: None Notable. | Doesn't like to fight. When someone think he's a meme which called him a meme which is kind of sad he make himself sad. Is consider to be lazy. Is too weak to hurt himself which he see a cringe shipping of himself and Fat Lapis. Key: IRL | Base (ROTR) | True Form Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Gallery AnthunysPFP.png|Anthuny's PFP Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Realm of The Role Category:Creators Category:Original Character Category:Animators Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cringe Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Plot Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Law Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users